Jedi Knight: Mass Effect
by The Powah
Summary: After the search for his former Master leads him to an ancient Sith Artifact that takes him to a lawless space station in another galaxy, Jedi Knight Jaden Korr must adapt to the changes, find his Master, and fight alongside that galaxy's greatest heroes to defeat the greatest threat their galaxy has even known.


**Hello, internet! Or that one small corner of the internet, I guess. Anyway, hello.**

**This is my first fanfic. It's obviously a Star Wars/Mass Effect crossover, if you don't know that yet, I recommend you back away slowly. It's my first fic, so pllease, go easy on me. Constructive criticism is good, but flames are just annoying. **

**It's one of those "character a falls into universe b" stories. I found that most that with most Star Wars crossovers, it's always Revan or Starkiller! They're cool and all, but a little variety wouldn't hurt. Plus, they're tied for #1 most overrated SW character, in my opinion at least. So, after discovering the wonderful world of the Jedi Knight games, and getting to know Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr, I decided to use Jaden as "character b". He's NOT an OC. Just not as famous as Starkiller or Revan. **

**If you've never played the Jedi Knight games, or heard of Kyle or Jaden, SHAME ON YOU! Get out right now and look them up on wookipedia or something! How could you not have heard of those games! Back then, lightsabers felt REAL, not like sticks made of light. When you hit an enemy, they'd get something cut off. Not just have a bit of their health nibbled off.**

**Star Wars doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. If they did, this story would have been a graphic novel. But it's not, but if you've read this far without leaving, you'll read the story anyway, so enjoy.**

**Special thanks to The Incredible Muffin for help with this chapter. He's got lots of good stories, he's got a Star Wars one, so check him out. If you didn't already, DOUBLE SHAME ON YOU SQUARED TIMES INFINITY!**

* * *

Rough Landing

As the sun rose on the desert planet of Korriban, a lone starfighter could be seen on the horizon from the Valley of the Dark Lords. The single Z-95 Headhunter gracefully glided through the air until it touched down on the ground next to the bottom of the large staircase leading to the Tomb of the Ancient Sith Lord, Marka Ragnos.

Suddenly, the ship's sole organic passenger and pilot received a series of beeps from his trusty R6-series astromech droid in front of the cockpit.

"Yes Arsix, time's been tough on these tombs," said Jaden Korr, Knight of the New Jedi Order. He was a human male from Coruscant of average height who had gray eyes, brown hair, and fair skin. Overall, he looked like any young man from the Core Worlds, only wearing sleeveless gray tunic, and the traditional light brown pants and boots of a Jedi Knight with his lightsaber strapped to his belt.

"You sure you tracked the Raven's Claw all the way here?" asked Jaden. They had been searching for Jaden's former master alongside Jan Ors, an Alderaanian intelligence agent, and a close friend of Kyle's. Ors had left to follow some of her own leads to Katarn's whereabouts, and what Jaden called a miracle from the Force happened. Somehow, the Raven Claw, Katarn's ship had let out a distress signal all the way from Korriban.

Jaden knew nothing good could have anything to do with that planet, especially not a distress signal coming from somewhere in the Valley of the Dark Lords. In his opinion, his doubt he would find his former Master and friend there was justified.

The old white astromech droid with orange colored patterns responded to his owner's doubt by giving out a series of annoyed beeps and squawks.

"No, I'm sure your scanners are running perfectly fine," replied Jaden, "Arsix, I'm not doubting your navigation skills, not after what we've been through in the Vong War. I just don't think Kyle would be here. The planet's been lifeless for years!"

Jaden had been to the Sith homeworld one time before, and it wasn't enjoyable. Remembering his battle with the Disciples of Ragnos, their leader Tavion, and even meeting the spirit of the Sith Lord Marka Ragnos and narrowly stopping his resurrection back in his first days as a Knight, only intensified Jaden's desire to get off the desert planet.

"Well, no sense standing around," commented the Jedi Knight as he exited the starfighter. "I'll go look around for the Raven's Claw. Be careful Arsix; you never know what you might find on a Sith World."

Arsix gave out two short beeps in agreement as Jaden began climbing the extremely large staircase. Stopping when he reached the top, he stared at the enormous statue of Marka Ragnos, which housed the entrance to the Dark Lord's tomb and prison of his spirit in its chest before he blocked it off with a small avalanche years ago, then at the Valley of the Dark Lords.

_Alright, Kyle. Where are you? _Jaden thought as he looked down upon the Valley and up at the giant statues of ancient Sith Lords. _Only one way to find out, _was his final thought before Force-jumping onto the Dark Lord's head, landing right between his two horns, worn out and broken by age and the countless battles fought on the planet for supremacy.

Sitting down crossing his legs and taking a meditative pose, Jaden closed his eyes, and let the Force flow through him. Kyle was a powerful Jedi, strong in the Force. It should fairly easy to detect him, unless he was purposely masking his presence. Jaden reached out with the Force, and tried to find the Jedi Master.

After five minutes of meditation and trying to find something that might lead him to Kyle, Jaden's efforts finally bore fruit. He felt a strong Dark Side presence. Korriban itself was a Dark Side nexus. Whatever it was, it had to be very powerful in the Dark Side to be felt on Korriban. _Could it be a Dark Jedi? Could they have captured Kyle?_

Jaden doubted that was the case. He'd sensed Dark Side users before; The Cultists, Alorra, Tavion. They didn't feel like what he was sensing now. It _was _a Dark Side presence, but it wasn't something... alive. It must be an artifact infused with Dark Side power.

Deciding to focus his efforts on finding the artifact, Jaden tried to listen, to sense, for anything that could lead him to it. The artifact probably had something to do with Kyle, or at least why his ship was giving out a distress signal from Korriban.

_"Jedi."_

As soon as Jaden heard those words he opened his he rose to his feet, igniting his blue-bladed lightsaber and taking a defensive stance.

_What in the Force was that? _Was the only question he could ask himself. Looking to the place wear he senses the telepathic message originated from, he saw that it was one of the countless that the valley was filled with._  
_

It was a small stone cube-shaped building with the entrance to the tomb of whatever Sith had wanted to be buried there on on side. No large statues or monuments carved into the valley, just a stone cube. Jaden came to the conclusion that the rest of the tomb was underground. Knowing that his droid would be worried, Jaden activated his comm unit and sent a message.

"Arsix, I'm gonna check out a tomb. If I don't report back in an hour, report back to the Temple on Coruscant and tell the Council," Jaden spoke into the comm unit before deactivating it and proceeding towards the tomb.

* * *

The chamber under the building was about as large as a Star Destroyer's Hangar. As soon as he entered, Jaden was greeted by a strange sight. Jaden had seen strange sights in his time as a Jedi; a mutated Rancor, Force-ghosts, and even race of extragalactic aliens who didn't exist in the Force and were hell-bent on conquering their galaxy, but this would be one of the strangest.

It was an extremely large statue of a masked Sith Lord Lord. Not as large as the statue of Marka Ragnos, but about half the height of the chamber. He was wearing the robes of a Sith with a lightsaber featuring a very archaic design and the coffin of the Sith Lord was at its feet. It wasn't the statue itself that was strange, rather what it was holding. In the Sith Lord's hands rested two long curved metal arms with a set of revolving gyroscopic rings in between the curves. The Sith Lord seemed to be holding up the strange object towards another statue.

This one was of a creature Jaden had never seen before. It had a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and five tentacle-like "legs" or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body. The rear-most of the larger legs had crescent-shaped extensions. It bore a slight resemblance to the head of a Quarren, one of Mon Calamari's aquatic native species.

Jaden could only wonder what the statues could represent, but he had more important things to worry about. Like finding Master Katarn and finding out the source of the presence. Obviously, it was an artifact in the chamber, but he had to narrow it down.

Deciding to try his luck at sensing his Master or the presence again, Jaden closed his eyes and cleared his mind. If the artifact was powerful enough to be sensed on a Dark Side Nexus such as Korriban and even send out a telepathic message, it had to be taken care of. A Dark Side presence that strong could bring nothing good.

_"Their Cycle is reaching its end."_

Jaden immediately opened his eyes as he finally found the source of the presence and messages; it was the the artifact the Sith Lord's statue was holding.

Deciding to investigate the artifact, the Jedi Knight reached out with the Force and spread his senses around the artifact, getting a "feel" of the object. Surprisingly, it wasn't a machine. It was just carved rock. As Jaden sensed Dark Side energies moving them, he determined that the revolving rings were probably the result of a ritual by the Sith buried in the tomb to keep them spinning.

Before Jaden could investigate the tomb further, a faint blue glow appeared in the center of the rings. The rings began to spin faster as if responding to the glow. As they were speeding up to the point where they became a blur, the blue glow began to intensify, becoming a flare rather than a glow. As Jaden tried to shield his eyes from the intense light, he heard one final telepathic message before the light engulfed the entire chamber.

_"The Reapers have come, it is time."_

* * *

The sound of metal scraping on metal was what finally woke Jaden up. As he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in a an ancient stone tomb. There were no strange statues or artifacts. He wasn't even sure he was on Korriban anymore. Jaden was always one for exploration, he was often sent on reconnaissance missions for the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic or Alliance ever since his days as a Padawan. However, he didn't like being forcefully sent to somewhere he didn't recognize.

He was lying on a pile of junk in some alley. It was a closed roof with few lights, so Jaden assumed he was in some sort of building or facility. When he moved his hands out from under him, he felt something smooth and metallic. As he picked it up and began to take a good look at it, he realized that it was the head of some old droid of a model he didn't recognize. It was white and had a black visor where a face plate was supposed to be. After looking at it from different angles, he decided it would be of no use to him and dropped it.

Activating his comm unit, Jaden tried to signal Arsix, but all he got was static. He was either out of range or in a secure facility that didn't allow outside communications.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to find out where he was, Jaden got off the junk pile and and began to walk out of the alley. As he neared the exit, he sensed anger and frustration from nearby. Then the source of the emotions emerged from behind a corner and confronted Jaden.

"Human! Get out! This is our territory!" a thin, wiry creature with red, beady eyes, needle-sharp teeth and a splayed crest at the top of the head shouted in a raspy voice, "Tell Gavorn to stay out of our place!"

_What in the Force is that? _Jaden thought to himself. He thought he could try and show the creature he meant no harm. "Listen, I'm not looking for trouble. I don't know who Gavorn is," Jaden calmly explained.

"Lies! You spy on us!" the creature shouted as it lunged at the Jedi in an attempt to claw his eyes out.

Jaden sighed to himself as he simply moved his right hand in front of him in a push gesture. His attacker widened its eyes in surprise as it felt some invisible force slam into it and toss it out of the alley into a wall, heavily injuring it and knocking it out.

As Jaden walked towards his fallen enemy, he couldn't help but notice all the bystanders. There were humans, but other than them he couldn't recognize any of the other races. There were more of his attackers species, some humanoid avian or reptiles with head fringes, more humanoids, only with light green skin and four eyes. There was also a massive, grey skinned creature that stood on four muscular legs with multiple vertical slats instead where a mouth would normally be, and he was also smoking something that looked like a deathstick.

They bystanders too were beginning to notice Jaden looking down on his attacker. However, it was not the reaction Jaden expected. Most merely glanced at them and went back to their duties, as if fights and violence were normal here. Wherever "here" was. However, the massive creature with the deathstick in one of his mouth slats kept on looking.

"Amused: It seems the vorcha has underestimated the human biotic," it said in a monotonous voice, "why would a human biotic waste his time on Vorcha?" it asked.

_So that's what they're called. What did he call me? A biotic? Maybe that's what they call the Force here_, Jaden thought. Relieved that he had found someone that didn't want to kill him, he decided to ask about this place and its people.

"Who are you? What is this place?" asked Jaden as he walked towards the monotonous being.

"Annoyed: Careful, human, the vorcha has already healed. It is not alone this time," it remarked in the same monotonous voice.

Heeding the creatures warning, Jaden turned around to see that the Vorcha he slammed into the wall with a Force-Push was already standing up, and surrounded by four others. Each of them looked incredibly angry, baring their needle-like teeth even more than they normally did.

With wild screams of fury, the five vorcha began to charge at Jaden. In one swift motion, the Jedi Knight removed his lightsaber from his harness and ignited the glowing blue blade, severing a vorcha's arm off in the process. Jaden held the blade horizontally, with the hilt just below his chin in a defensive position. He closed his eyes, centering himself in the Force to prepare for even the most random of attacks.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Don't start what you can't win," Jaden warned the vorcha with his eyes still closed.

Ignoring his warning, the four remaining vorcha began to charge again, probably believing they could overwhelm Jaden. What happened next was too fast for any of the bystanders to have noticed, were it not for the smell of burnt flesh. In a single slashing motion, he cut one of the vorcha across the chest. Swinging the energy blade in an arc motion, he sliced both the arms off another one, and sent it crashing into another wall with a Force-augmented kick as it's lifeless limbs fell to the floor. As one of the vorcha tried to swing its claws at him, Jaden ducked under it and cut off one of its legs, leaving it lying on the floor.

The last Vorcha did something unexpected; it paused, not attacking. It must have realized that its efforts in killing Jaden would have been useless.

As Jaden opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly sensed danger. Blood erupted from the vorcha's head, and the sense was gone as fast as it appeared. Jaden turned to face the vorcha's killer. It was one of those humanoid avian reptiles and it carried some sort of sniper rifle. It looked at the fallen vorcha, then at Jaden.

"Looks like you did most of the work," it said in a strange voice, "name's Preitor Gavorn. Aria hired me to take care of any vorcha causing trouble around her turf, but you already took care of it."

"You didn't have to kill it. He was going to surrender," said Jaden, not approving of unnecessary killing.

"You must be new here. The vorcha are pests. They cause trouble, they get exterminated," Gavorn explained as he began to walk away, "Aria's gonna want to know about this. No doubt she already does. I'll take you to her, unless you want escorts who aren't as... _polite _as me."

By the way Gavorn spoke of her, Jaden concluded she was the highest form of authority here-wherever "here" was. He needed some answers, and an audience with this Aria would get him some.

"Alright, lead the way," said Jaden as he deactivated his lightsaber, placed it back on his belt, and began to walk behind the alien.

"Splendid. Aria's just gonna love this."

* * *

**Alright! One down, God knows how many left to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave a review. Tell me what you think, what parts you like or something. If you didn't, leave some constructive criticism. It'll help me make the story more enjoyable.**

**So long, and thanks for all the time you spent reading this when you could have cured cancer or invented the hyperdrive instead. And if you STILL don't know the Jedi Knight games or its characters, or the Incredible Muffin, SHAME. ON. YOU.**


End file.
